Dreams of the Past, Journey to the Future
by Oki-Oki
Summary: Kakashi finds a woman in the forest with no past...Now, she is hunted, and Kakashi with her
1. Chapter 1

Alright folks, it's my first story, so be nice.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

The only sound she heard was the drums. She didn't know where they were coming from, but she ran from them. She was almost naked, her face and body was covered in sweat, and scratches. And still she ran. Why? She didn't know. Somehow, it just seemed like what she needed to do to survive.

_Wait, _Her instinct crazed mind pondered. _Who am I? What am I doing? Why am I running? _A million thoughts began running through her head. Suddenly a bundle of branches snagged into her hair, causing her head to snap back painfully. She landed on her back onto the mossy ground of the forest. The woman moaned and bit her lip at the sudden pain that went coursing down her body. Still, there was this small voice that kept repeating one word in the deep chasms of her mind. a grunt she stood again, and ran once more. She had no idea why, she had no idea where, but she still ran. She ran until even hope became a lost memory to her…

"Kakashi!"

the man known as Kakashi winced at the sound of his Hokage's voice begging for his attention.

"One of these days…" He muttered to himself as he placed his book back into his pack and lifted himself off the branch he had sprawled himself on.

Tsunade tapped her foot impatiently as she waited for the jounin to meet her. He may have been an incredible fighter, but he had a horrible penchant for ecchi and tardiness. She smiled a bit. _Of course, we all know where the ecchi comes from…_

"You wanted to see me, Lady Hokage?" A deep voice drawled at her from the window. Tsunade spun around to see Kakashi standing in the window, leaning casually against it, as if he didn't have a care in the world.

"There's something I need you to do?" Tsunade went back behind her desk and rubbed her eyes.

"Oh?" Kakashi raised an eyebrow. "And what kind of think did you need me to do?"

"A reconnaissance mission. Go out into the forest, and figure out what's been bothering the animals."

Kakashi raised his eyebrow higher yet. "That's it?"

"That's it" Tsunade confirmed.

"May I ask why?"

"No," Tsunade snapped at him, "now get out of here, before I lose my temper."

Kakashi threw his hands up in the air in defeat, "Fine, fine, I'll go see what's bothering the poor little animals."

Tsunade watched Kakashi leap from the window and towards the vast forest. _Be careful, Kakashi, this may, for once, be more then you can handle… _

_Why am I stuck doing something like this? _Kakashi thought as he lept gracefully from branch to branch through the forest. _Hokage is hiding something, or else she would've sent someone else out to check this out_

She crashed through the forest brambles and briars to reach her unknown destination. She had the strangest feeling that someone was following her, trying to kill her.

_What's going on? _ She tried to clear the thoughts that muddled her panicky mind. Her legs gave out from underneath her, and she dropped down onto the forest flow with little more then a soft thud….


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.. 

_What the..? _ Kakashi stopped and perched on the edge of a branch. He rubbed his one uncovered eye to make sure it was working properly.

A woman. It had to be, it couldn't be anything else. Her clothes were torn into shreds, and she ran aimlessly through the forest. Briars and branches scraped across her skin until she became caught and fell face down on the forest floor.

_Is this what Hokage wanted me to find?_ Kakashi approached the unmoving figure slowly. He dug into the small satchel on his hip and drew a small pointed knife. He lept silently from his perch in the large tree and crept up to the woman. She moaned a bit, and stirred, but still made no attempt to get up. Kakashi, convinced that the woman meant no harm to him, sheathed his knife and strode up to her. He crouched down beside her face, and put his ear close to her mouth. A steady warm breathe tickled his ear and told him that she was alive and breathing.

He poked her face lightly. "Up, woman, you can't be here."

She stirred slightly, but made no movement to get up. Kakashi let out a heavy sigh.

"C'mon woman, I can't leave you just laying here for the rest of the night, I have to do something with you."

The woman made a slight noise as though she wanted to say something.

Kakashi poked his Hiti-ate headband, "What was that?" He leaned close to her mouth. " Say it again."

"They're…coming.." She spoke in a raspy whisper.

Kakashi felt a shiver run up his spine and cause the hair on his neck to stand on end.

"Who's coming?" He breathed back.

"Them.." her head lolled back to one side and her breath come out slowly.

Kakashi's eyes went wide. _Is she dead?_ He leaned his ear close to her mouth to be greeted with the soft sound of her breathing. He breathed a sigh of relief before grasping the girl and tossing her over her shoulder like she weighed nothing.

"Lady Hokage!" Kakashi heaved the girl into the window and plopped her down on the floor in front of the Hokage. "Is this what you wanted me to find?"

Tsunade was taken aback a bit. She quickly composed herself and strode up to examine the girl. The young lady appeared about early 20s, maybe younger. Her long chocolate brown hair fell in silky waves over her shoulders, despite being filled with briars and drenched in mud and sweat. Her short dress was left in tatters and her skin was covered in small superficial scratches. She appeared to have no serious injuries, but rather suffered from heat exhaustion and near starvation.

"You there!" Tsunade snapped at a nearby genin ninja. The young man snapped to attention. "Take this woman to the hospital, she is to be treated with the greatest of care."

Kakashi nearly choked on his own tongue as he watched the young genin scoop the girl up and walk out of the room. Tsunade turned back to him.

"Lady Hokage, you can't seriously…" He began to protest but Tsunade held her hand up to intervine.

"I can about imagine what you're thinking, but I assure you that it isn't the case."

"Then what is the case?!"

Tsunade didn't answer for a long time. "I can't answer that at this moment, Kakashi." She sat down at her desk and picked up a pen, proceeding to go through missions. "You're dismissed."

Kakashi bowed slightly at the waist and walked out the door with a million questions racing through his mind.


End file.
